Warriors of the Stars: The Storm Arrives
by Berrysky1905
Summary: With a prophecy of blood and cruelty and storm arriving, a young kit washes down the river, being rescued by Windclan. When Starclan gives clarification on the prophecy, the clans believe this kit must be raised by all five clans.


**Allegiances:**

 **Thunderclan :**

Leader: Thornstar-golden brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a single white paw

Whitewing-white she-cat with with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

 **apprentice Duskpaw-dark gray tom with pale blue eyes**

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Poppyfrost-pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **apprentice Eaglepaw-ginger she-cat**

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat; paralyzed in her hindquarters

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tabby tom with black stripes

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lilyheart-small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

 **apprentice Emberpaw-orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white paw**

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom

 **apprentice Plumpaw-black and ginger she-cat**

Snowbush-fluffy white tom

Dewnose-gray and white tom

Stormcloud-gray tabby tom

 **apprentice Stempaw-ginger and white tom**

Fernsong-yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe-dark brown she-cat

Leafshade-tortoiseshell she-cat

Larksong-black tom

Honeyfur-white she-cat with yellow splotches

Sparkpelt-orange tabby she-cat

 **apprentice Shellpaw-pure white she-cat**

Twigbranch-gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Daisy-long-furred cream she-cat

Hollytuft-black she-cat; mother of Mousewhisker's kits (Swiftkit, black and white tom; Mosskit, dark gray and white she-cat; Hazelkit, gray and white she-cat)

Ambermoon-pale ginger she-cat; mother of Bumblestripe's kits (Willowkit, pale gray tabby she-cat; Foxkit, reddish-brown tom; Brindlekit, light gray and white she-cat)

Elders:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired pure white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Windclan:**

Leader: Harestar-brown and white tom

Deputy: Crowfeather-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom with white patches like kestrel feathers

Warriors:

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **apprentice Dustpaw-brown tabby tom**

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two darker paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

 **apprentice Quailpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat**

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot-black tom with white flash on his chest

 **apprentice Boulderpaw-dark gray tom with large paws**

Oatclaw-pale brown tabby tom

Hootwhisker-gray tom

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fernfur-gray tabby she-cat

Brindleheart-mottled brown she-cat

Smokestep-gray she-cat

Queens:

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws; mother of Crowfeather's kits (Badgerkit, black and white tom; Mousekit, brown tabby she-cat; Stormkit, dark brown tabby tom)

Featherpelt-gray tabby she-cat; mother of Slightfoot's kits (Sootkit, gray tom; Beekit, golden tabby tom)

Elders:

Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **Shadowclan**

Leader **:** Tawnystar-tortoiseshell and white with green eyes

Deputy: Scorchfur-dark gray tom with slashed ears

Medicine Cat: Puddleshine-brown tom with white splotches

 **apprentice Frondpaw-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes**

Warriors:

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **apprentice Conepaw-white and gray tom**

Juniperclaw-black tom

Sleekwhisker-sleek yellow she-cat

 **apprentice Pouncepaw-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes**

Yarrowleaf-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Stonewing-white tom

Strikestone-brown tabby tom

Spikefur-dark brown tom with "tufty" fur on the top of his head

 **apprentice Gullpaw-fluffy white she-cat**

Cloverfoot-gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail-white tom

 **apprentice Lightpaw-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

Sparrowtail-large dark brown tabby tom

Slatefur-sleek gray tom

Grassheart-pale brown tabby she-cat

Violetshine-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **apprentice Shadowpaw-dark gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes along flanks**

Queens:

Berryheart-black and white she-cat; mother of Sparrowtail's kits (Barkkit, dark brown tom; Mudkit, black and brown tom)

Elders:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Ratscar-scarred, skinny dark brown tom

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Reedstar-black tom

Deputy: Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Medicine Cats:

Mothwing-dappled golden tabby she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker-brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather-pale brown she-cat

Podlight-gray and white tom

Heronwing-dark gray and black tom

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lizardtail-light brown tom

Havenpelt-black and white she-cat

Sneezecloud-gray and white tom

Brackenpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw-gray tom

Owlnose-brown tabby tom

Softglow-gray she-cat

Breezeheart-gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Dapplefur-brown and white she-cat

Hareflight-white tom

Gorseears-white tom with gray ears

Queens:

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Mintfur's kits (Beechkit, pale gray tom with yellow eyes; Snowkit, pure white tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkwing-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedflower-small pale tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Macgyver-black and white tom

Sagenose-pale gray tom

 **apprentice Quailpaw-white tabby tom with crow black ears**

Harrybrook-gray tom

 **apprentice Sunnypaw-ginger she-cat**

Tinycloud-small white she-cat with thick, smooth fur

Blossomheart-ginger and white she-cat

 **apprentice Pidgeonpaw-gray and white she-cat**

Sandynose-stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Rabbitleap-brown tom

Bellaleaf-pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Dewfur-sturdy gray tom

Finstep-brown tom

Queens:

Plumwillow-dark gray she-cat; mother of Sandynose's kits (Elmkit, dark gray tom; Robinkit, pale brown she-cat with gray on her front legs)

Elders:

Fallowfern-pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

 **Lostclan:**

Leader: Lostface-pale gray she-cat with half her face scarred up with one green eye, one amber eye

Deputy: Darkstorm-large black and white tom with a scar across one eye and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernmist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Littletail-small dark tabby she-cat with a stumpy tail

 **apprentice Weaselpaw-ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

Berryears-white tom with creamy ears

Snowflurry-large pure white tom with amber eyes

Howl-massive dark gray tom with pale green eyes; former rogue

 **apprentice** **Darkpaw-dark gray tom with white markings on his face**

Ginger-dark orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes; former kittypet

Hawkclaw-large black tabby tom with white chest

 **apprentice Graypaw-small dark gray tabby with black stripes**

Seedfeather-pale ginger tom with pale amber eyes and white paws

Mapleheart-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lyra-pale gray she-cat with black stripes; former kittypet

 **apprentice Splashpaw-ginger and white tabby she-cat**

Talon-small tortoiseshell and white tom; former loner

Rapidflower-dark cream and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Haypelt-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Redberry-dark ginger tom with paler spots

Otterpounce-dark brown tabby she-cat

 **apprentice** **Tanglepaw-large dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, long kinked fur, and green eyes**

Rosespirit-light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Buzzardpelt-gray and white tom with amber eyes

Tinypelt-very small white tabby she-cat; former kittypet

Tabbyheart-dark tabby she-cat; former kittypet

 **apprentice** **Skypaw-pure white tom with sky-blue eyes**

Crowstreak-black tom with gray streaks along sides; former loner

Queens:

Honeybreeze-golden brown she-cat; mother of Darkstorm's kits (Waspkit, large dark orange tom; Fishykitkit, black tom with white paws; Rockykit, golden brown and white tom with blind blue eyes)

Petalwing-fluffy gray she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother of Haypelt's kit (Rushkit, dark brown tom with a long, fluffy tail)

Frost-pure white she-cat; mother of Hawkclaw's kits (Ravenkit, sleek black she-cat; Brightkit, white tabby she-cat with a black chest; Spottedkit, dappled black she-cat)

Elders:

Brokenpelt-thin gray tabby tom with a shredded, scarred pelt missing patches of fur

Duckwing-small tortoiseshell and white she-cat


End file.
